vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Akuto Sai
Third time that this profile has been created. Lol. KamiYasha 23:49, July 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm confused, with an ability like that. Shouldn't he be tier High 1-A rather than just tier 1-A?ZeoParadox (talk) 00:43, July 14, 2016 (UTC) I think so as well. It sounds like much the same ability as Featherine Augustus Aurora. Antvasima (talk) 06:45, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Mainly two reasons why I think he isn't High 1-A: For one thing his abilities are limited to the afterlife, which is just one part of the whole of reality and because a High 1-A will exist in the verse through The Law of Identity, which is by far above him. DontTalk (talk) 06:50, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Hmm. Doesn't the ACF rate him as "At least 1-A. Possibly High 1-A" though? I will ask DarkLK. Antvasima (talk) 08:10, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Here is what DarkLK replied: "Possibly high 1-A for EoS version where he possible obtains similar nature as the Law of Identity. Not afterlife version." Antvasima (talk) 08:28, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Yes, exactly. It is for the void body version that akuto has at the veeery end. The reason I didn't mention it are three: For one thing this state existed for about 1 second or something between the beginning of the ritual and the destruction of everything (or travel to the anti-universe if one takes it like that) inculding akuto that the ritual causes. That state isn't anymore independend from the law of identity. It is archieved while transforming in a ritual with the law of identity that causes akutos and TLoI body to fuse together. Third I simply forgot to mention it as I created the profile. I will fill in the details since it seems to be deemed relevant. DontTalk (talk) 12:35, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Since we're here... Is there any reason why the Law of Identity isn't Tier 0? Matthew Schroeder (talk) 13:04, July 14, 2016 (UTC) I mean....I don't see why it wouldn't be.ZeoParadox (talk) 13:08, July 14, 2016 (UTC) I remember asking DarkLK about TLoI quite some time ago, and I vaguely remember that he replied that it had some minor self-stated limitation, but I am uncertain. Antvasima (talk) 13:10, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Well, if DontTalk thinks she'd fit for Tier 0, and gives evidence, we could do it. Matthew Schroeder (talk) 13:12, July 14, 2016 (UTC) I would prefer to check with DarkLK first. Antvasima (talk) 13:14, July 14, 2016 (UTC) She is not quite Omniscient. For example: "“No. I am the beginning of one’s sense of self. I am the starting point. I have existed since the dawn of time, so I have seen many mistakes. But not even I know what is right. What is right is defined by the desires of whoever has power.”" DontTalk (talk) 13:15, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Mm... Ant, is it a necessity that Tier 0 characters be fully Omniscient? Matthew Schroeder (talk) 13:21, July 14, 2016 (UTC) I am uncertain. I have asked DarkLK about clarifications. Antvasima (talk) 13:27, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Here is what The Law of Identity said itself regarding its abilities: “So what can you do?” “I can do many things. But I may not be able to do anything.” “Which is it?” “Who knows. Not even I know." Antvasima (talk) 13:31, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Base form Shouldn't there be a profile for his base form outside the Afterlife? Hit (talk) 15:00, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Well, if you want to gather the necessary feats for that I don't mind. DontTalk (talk) 15:13, July 14, 2016 (UTC)